Saturn
Saturn is the dictator and executioner of the Sanitarium, featured in Leper Messiah ''accompanying media, and spinoff works such as [[Flowers in the Atticro|''Flowers in the Atticro]]. History Canon Saturn is an older variant of Cronus Ampora who traveled through time and space (currently unknown how) in order to bring about a successful session for his younger self. While he never succeeded, he learned many exploits in his efforts. Fanon Saturn god tiered in his doomed timeline, outliving some of his lowerblooded teammates. After learning that he would either die or be erased when the timeline ceased to exist, Saturn stole Damara Megido's time-traveling music boxes and jumped back in time to the beginning of his session. Rather than guide his younger self along, Saturn killed him and attempted to take his place in the timeline. However, in this he doomed the timeline again and was forced to jump again in order to avoid death. This cycle repeated for years from Saturn's perspective with a steadily increasing body count and wrecked timelines. So many, in fact, that it began to influence Paradox Space and Saturn came to the attention of the Noble Circle of Horrorterrors. In exchange for relinquishing his time travel abilities and finally accepting his death, Saturn was granted a realm within the Outer Ring similar in structure to a dream bubble, but with the landscape comprised of hope instead of memories. Appearance Saturn is described as being "a dark looming figure carrying a large scythe" and "all cloak and black whisps with arms that appeared from nothing". He appears to have a scarred face and torn fins, although the reason for this is unknown. Personality Canon Little is known of Saturn's personality. However, he appears to be particularly ruthless when dealing with alters he considers "corrupt". Saturn also tends to be emotionally detached, as he "bore no emotion on what features could be seen by the crowd" during the execution of a corrupt alter. Fanon Saturn is totalitarian to the point of absurdity, establishing laws in the Sanitarium that are bizarre, micromanaging, and often contradictory towards prior legislation. Weapons Saturn's primary weapon (although it may be decorational, as he is never seen using it) is a large scythe. Relationships Canon [[The Oligarch|'The Oligarch']] Saturn has a rivalry with the Oligarch, as the Oligarch is averse to Saturn's monarchist rule of the Sanitarium. He has executed many of the Oligarch's minions after they are caught sexually assaulting other Cronuses within the city. However, the Oligarch himself evades capture and uses decoys in his numerous executions. [[Cronus Ampora|'Cronus Ampora']] It is also implied in Leper Messiah ''that Saturn plans on forming a bond with the protagonist Cronus Ampora, as Cronus is described as being "a special guest, one that knew not how special he was, but would soon learn his place just as this rapist...had learned". It is unclear whether the bond is intended to be positive or negative as Cronus is compared to an alter who sexually assaulted another. '''Fanon' [[Venus|'Venus']] Saturn was previously in a polyamorous kismesisstic triad with Venus and his apprentice Mars. However, Mars found Saturn's rule of the Sanitarium to be totalitarian and challenged his leadership, weakening their kismesissitude. Saturn approached Venus as a possible auspistice between him and Mars, but Venus refused and ended his portion of the triad, abandoning his position of authority as well. [[Mars|'Mars']] After Venus's departure, the relationship between Mars and Saturn continued to deteriorate, culminating in Mars fleeing from the citadel. Mars renamed himself the Oligarch as a spiteful reminder of the caliginous triad that Saturn had lost (supposedly as a result of his own hubris and inflexibility) and began to work against Saturn. [[The Clairvoyant|'The Clairvoyant']] Saturn harnessed the Clairvoyant's hope-based psychic abilities for many years until the physical and mental stress caused Clair's body significant damage, rendering him blind and mute. [[Slick|'Slick']] Slick was a promising replacement Clairvoyant, being young enough to still possess high levels of hope. He served as a Clairvoyant for six months until he managed to escape and was rescued by Itch's gang. Saturn seeks to forcefully restore him to his position.Category:Canon Category:Characters Category:Main Characters